Girls From Another World
by The MIB's
Summary: She has become totally disillusioned with the Community after seeing Sirius flee on Buckbeak. She disappeared from the Wizarding World and no one knows where she is. In another world, a beautiful place full of nature, magical beasts and mystical places, Here, she found the things she desired. A home and someone who truly loves her. This world is called...Cephiro. MKR X-Over Fem!Har
1. Chapter 1

Cephiro

She was in despair.

Her only hope of a warm home and a loving family to go back to, gone.

Her heart broke, shattered like fragile crystal would when it falls on hard ground. Her hope was flying away from her, riding on a winged half-horse.

For many days, she was staring in a daze, unresponsive to anything. Madam Pomfrey tried anything and everything but she wouldn't respond.

She was broken and locked herself away in her mind. Not even the Headmaster can break her out in her mental lock where he found her curled up within a crystal egg, wrapped in silver chains, hugging what looks like a stuffed black grim. And in the world of one's mind, you are God. The Girl-Who-Lived locked herself up in her mind, no longer wanting to go back to reality, leaving her body lifeless. Unresponsive.

Numerous Healers from St. Mungos said the same thing when they came to diagnose her. They've seen the same thing the Headmaster did and they could not coax her out.

This is what Albus Dumbledore told curious reporters who were wondering about her state of health.

'Maybe if she hears that her godfather is free and hears his voice, she may have the motivation to come back to us once more.'

'Who is her godfather, Headmaster?!'

'An innocent man wrongfully framed for a crime he did not commit as we learned last night. Sirius Black.' this threw the wizarding community into chaos as the truth is let out. To bring back their friend, Ron and Hermione willingly testified in Court as of that night. They also had to find Sirius Black to give him a proper trial to exonerate him and get him to wake up the Girl-Who-Lived.

Unfortunately, he's not easy to find. Where he is now is in places where news cannot reach him, and he trusted no one but his only companion, Buckbeak.

Hence, Marielle Lily Potter was still as lifeless as a doll in St. Mungo's Mental Wards, under tight security. However one day, she disappeared...throwing the whole Britain into panic.

Where is she?

Did she regain consciousness and decided to look for Sirius Black? Nobody knows...they searched high and low but not a sight of her in Britain at all and it's been a day since she was gone. How could she disappear so fast?

xxx

**Who are you?** a girl's dull, lifeless voice asked the intruder she felt outside the safety of her comfort.

**A friend. Aren't you lonely in here? Won't you come out?** a girl's gentle, kind voice spoke.

**What's there to come out for?** said the girl sulkily. **My hopes and dreams of having a home and family to go home to are gone. I'd rather stay here where I won't be hurt anymore. I hate outside.**

**But would you stay here forever with painful memories instead of coming out and find your happy ending my dear? A life full of pain is indeed not worth going back to. That's why you must fight and work to make the happy home you want. If you end things like this...you'll just be sleeping in here...in pain for all eternity, moping about what you wished to have yet not worked to have it. You'll be hurting forever. Do you want that?**

**I...n-no...**

**That's why...come out, my child.** Marielle opened her eyes and saw the shell of the chained egg she locked her mind in. She saw a beautiful girl in a white dress with very long, feet-length wavy honey-blonde hair, and big, expressive green eyes framed with long, thick lashes. **Come out now.**

Marielle couldn't help but trust and like that girl. She has never heard such a warm, gentle voice in her life...until now. She touched the shell of her egg and the chains and padlocks disappeared. A bright light appeared afterwards and she reached for the light. The next thing Marielle saw was a purely white room. She is in a sphere of warm liquid but oddly enough, she can breathe. And the girl she saw, along with a young boy also clad in white and a tall man in black looking at her and they started talking, but she couldn't hear what they're saying.

'She finally returned.' the young boy...who oddly enough, has a man's voice. She found it a bit weird or did puberty strike early and hard? 'Not even Zagato and I could reach her...your power is truly absolute, Princess Emeraude.' the girl called Princess Emeraude shook her head.

'It's not that, Master Mage.' said Princess Emeraude. 'She has dreams she wishes to fulfill...she cannot fulfill that the way she is...I simply made her remember.'

'Hoo? What did she wish for, Princess?'

'A warm home and family to go back to.' said Princess Emeraude with a sad smile. 'Poor child...no child should suffer such pain. Such pain that she locked herself away like this, wasting away slowly day by day. Cephiro...a world where one's heart shapes their world...and this child has a strong heart for one who came from another world...I hope her life here will heal her wounded heart and give her what she desires.' she sighed. 'Once she's fully healed...I shall show you her heart.'

xxx

Sometime later...Marielle is out of the sphere. However, with a change. Her skinny body was well-filled now. Healthy. She truly looked like what a thirteen year old is supposed to look like. A Healer took her to the Princess, while dressed in a simple white dress and slippers. And the Princess is in a crystal throne room, sitting on a crystallized throne with a pink cushion where she sits. 'Marielle...' Marielle did a double-take.

'H-how'd you know my name? I haven't said anything!' Marielle sputtered out incredulously.

'I know because I reached into your heart...that is why you are out here instead of that prison you locked yourself away in.' said Princess Emeraude. 'I am Princess Emeraude...the Pillar of Cephiro.' she introduced herself. 'Marielle...you are from your world. You came here because of your sorrow...a sorrow so great, filled with despair and grief you wanted nothing to do with your world...and you nearly died by using up your power to disappear from there and wound up here.' Marielle's face fell.

'What's the use? He'll be forever on the run, no thanks to a corrupt government.' said Marielle sulkily. 'And most likely, no trial either. He'll get into a so-called accident thus no trial. I hate them. I hate them all...' she said bitterly while trembling in anger.

'You cannot go back I'm afraid.' the Princess shook her head. 'You used up almost all of your powers and you were near death when we found you. It'll take you a long time to recover.' Marielle's face fell. 'That is why this person will take care of you and teach you how our world works.' said the princess softly as the boy Marielle saw came out of one of the Pillars. 'He used to be my teacher years before I became the Pillar.' Whuuut? This kid who appears to be the same age as she is?!

'Hello Marielle.' the...boy greeted. Marielle wondered what to make out of this. 'I am Master Mage Clef. I will be educating you about Cephiro.' Marielle gave him an uneasy look.

'Um...OK but first, can anyone explain why you look like you're ten years old?' Marielle sweatdropped.

Clef twitched.

Princess Emeraude and the two armored men near her were shaking from amusement.


	2. Friend

Friend

Marielle looked at Cephiro, the new world she lived in.

It's a wonderful place full of magical creatures, nature, and the world is always in eternal spring and fertility. Neither too hot or too cold and lots of food. There's always a gentle breeze so nobody's complaining of heat or anything. As the Pillar of Cephiro, Princess Emeraude made all this happen and possible. Cephiro is a magical land that can turn almost any person's wishes and desires, even subconscious ones, into reality. Hence why Cephiro is often called 'The Land of the Will'. Those with particularly strong hearts enjoyed staying youthful and had longevity. Her mentor Clef...is in fact, almost seven centuries old! Yet he looks TEN!

She also enjoyed living in this world of eternal peace. But she wished that she could have enjoyed these peaceful moments with her only family in the world. It was her one true wish. But she's no Pillar. Summoning Sirius is...impossible. And she can't go back either. It seems that she will have to settle down and create the family she wished to have since she was little. A man who would love her and their future children together, and live a happy life full of love and play. For ten years, she studied magic under her mentor, and she chose to become a Healer. She studied and trained hard. As a Healer, she should know how to defend herself very well as no Healer must be taken out early as if a Healer is down, the group will soon follow. So she was an expert at evasion and running skills, swordsmanship and learning how to ACTUALLY heal came last in her lessons.

Sure she's 23 now, but she stayed in the form of her 13 year old self, and froze herself at that physical age. She also put an end to her horrible eyesight and made it 20/20. And in a bid of vanity, fixed what she sees as flaws with her strong will. It's so that one day, when she returns home to Earth, she is still a child and then start physically aging normally again in Earth, if she manages to return. Being frozen in a physical adolescent body of her own will also made her emotional maturity stunted. She remained child-like in personality and became a 'true child' as she should have been under Clef's paternal care.

Until then, she would train hard. She got herself an Escudo Weapon forged by Presea.

Her trial? Overcoming her grief and nightmares of her past which she barely managed to defeat. Her weapon is a magical pure-white staff with decorative jewels and a prominent blue gem with tassels. It has two modes...magic mode wherein she uses her staff for her magic and sword mode for when she needs to fight. The blade is crystal clear, and one can mistake it for _glass_.

Forty more years passed and she was closest to her mentor Clef, but she also got along with the other 'older-than-they-look' members of the castle. She could hardly see the Princess and her High Priest, considering it'll take one heck of an authority to even see them, with one exception. Lantis, Zagato's younger brother. He spends his days sleeping and relaxing on trees. For despite being Cephiro's strongest Magic Swordsman or Kailu, he really doesn't have ANYTHING to do. No monsters and no wars. Even after training her, Clef also left her now that she can fend for herself, and resume his duties to the Princess, so Lantis is her constant companion since, and she became a Healer for the castle. However, due to her physical, mental and emotional state, as far as their relationship went, they were like siblings. Lantis also helps keep her skills sharp.

One day, while the two were relaxing under their usual tree in the castle grounds, when Zagato approached the pair.

'Hey, you two slacking off again?' he playfully chided the pair.

'Now now, it's not like we actually have things to do you know?' Marielle pointed out. 'Makes me think that sometimes we're here for show...neh?' she looked up the branches to Lantis who was being friendly with some blue birds.

'That's pretty much it.' Lantis agreed with her. 'You're better though, when some soldiers come complaining of cramps, you actually have something to do.'

'Which is er...about once every four months or so? Nah, a couple years?' Zagato shook his head at the much younger employees of the castle in both amusement and dismay. Brats, he thought fondly.

'By the way you two...what do you think of Princess Emeraude?' Lantis and Marielle exchanged looks...before looking at Zagato who looked like he woke up from a good dream.

Uh-oh...

xxx

'Man...that, was awkward.' Marielle choked as they are now in the cafeteria. Zagato practically 'came out' in front of them...and the Princess he loved was eavesdropping from afar to boot, which they saw too late! 'But...' she frowned. 'We're in deep trouble.' she told Lantis who looked just as grim. 'This will never end well.'

'I know.' Lantis said bitterly. 'Princess Emeraude and my brother will not find happiness...as long as this cursed system exists.'

'Then why not abolish it?' Marielle pointed out. 'She has the power to!'

'It's not that easy...because she accepted the crown and the burden.' said Lantis. 'The only way to abolish the system is to be chosen by the crown AND you impose your power into a wish. But Princess Emeraude chose to be the Pillar. And now she's paying the price, when she fell in love decades later after she's crowned.'

'The mind and heart are two different things after all.' said Marielle gloomily. 'Sooner or later, they'll do something stupid. What should we do?'

'We can only wait and see.' said Lantis sadly. 'For this terrible tragedy to play out and end...and hopefully, the next pillar will learn from this and abolish this horrible Pillar System. But this is something I don't want to see. This is just too painful to watch.' he sighed as he stood up. 'You up for a trip?'

'To where?'

'To a new land...or country.' said Lantis. 'Anywhere but here until this tragedy ends. You coming?' Marielle stood up.

'Yeah...I'm coming too.' Marielle agreed morosely. 'I know full well the pain of loving someone yet you can never be with that someone.'

'Your past is triggered by this, is it?'

'Yeah. Right now I'm 63 years old...and my godfather's dead from old age by now...Earth is no Cephiro.' Marielle chuckled bitterly. 'Shall we?'

'...we shall.'

Nobody saw them since after that day. It took a week before Clef caught up to events and he swore a mile. Not only did Zagato kidnap the princess, Lantis and Marielle had also gone missing!


	3. Planet of Machines

Planet of Machines

'Lantis...' Marielle spoke while riding together on the magical beast Lantis summoned for their journey. 'Where do we go from here?'

'Anywhere is fine.' said Lantis. 'But Marielle, you may need to shift into an adult body when needed, got it?'

'Meh, being a child is safer.' said Marielle. 'If we go to another country, they'll be easy on us if they see you're with a child. They'll just think we're tourists or something but if we're both adults, we'll be suspected of being spies...something we're not.' she explained. 'So its better this way.' Lantis looked thoughtful about it.

'I guess you're right.' he mused. They traveled for days, until they settled down in a rather dark planet with a bluish black surface and white...things sticking out?

'What a weird planet.' Marielle griped with a flat look on her face as they looked at the planet before them. 'Is that place even _livable_?'

'I...have no idea.' said Lantis in a deadpan sigh. 'We better check it out anyway, that Planet might be more than what it looks like.' and they headed straight for that Planet. However, they were intercepted by security on fighting planes.

'Crap! Military War Planes!' Marielle exclaimed in horror. 'There's lots of that in Earth too! Security!' Lantis is now glad that Marielle pretended to be a child because being cute will help them worm their way out of this one.

/You over there! You're entering Autozam's Area of Responsibility! Freeze and surrender!/

Not that they had a choice...

xxx

Autozam. That was the name of this Planet. A dark, highly mechanized place. And only Marielle knows of some machines there, even if the denizens call it differently. Lantis is quite the fish out of water because he lived in beauty, magic and nature all his life and never even seen a television. He was oogling the place with an astonished looked on his face, marveling everything and he was busy looking that he nearly tripped when the escalator reached the top and he forgot to step out.

Lantis was taken for interrogation and Marielle played her role really well, that she's his young niece and went all cute mode. But still, they were separated because she was put in a waiting room...and due to her physical appearance of eight years old and being very cute, she was...treated like a child. Soon...Lantis was back, escorted by some men after what seems an hour and half. 'Lantis!' she cried as she ran towards him. 'Are you OK? They didn't do anything?!'

'Well, I'm surprised their interrogation is painless unlike what I expected but their strange machines forces me to tell the truth.' said Lantis as he picked her up. 'I had to wear some strange helmet-thing on my head and for some reason it made me dizzy while talking. Unpleasant.' he grimaced.

'Well, at least we're humane unlike some countries.' one of the soldiers snorted. 'We believe in humane methods. Makes outsiders more compliant and cooperative. You'll be on a 24 hour surveillance until the Commander gets here, so stay put and don't do anything funny.' and they were shut in the room Marielle is staying in.

'24 hour...what's that?' Lantis asked Marielle. There are terms she's familiar with and she's his only guide here as she knows some of these things he's seeing, only, she knows what they're called in Earth, her home planet while Autozam calls them differently.

'One day.'

'...we'll be here for a day?'

'Well, its better than a prison cell...we got nice accomodations since we really are foreign tourists but they wanted to be double-sure.' said Marielle. 'What exactly, did you tell them?'

'About Cephiro, you and since they saw my weapon, I had to explain that I am a Kailu. They even used a machine to prove my age and I've never seen many men gape so wide in disbelief when the machines showed I really am 455 years old by this DNA Test of theirs.' said Lantis whose eyes are twinkling in amusement. 'I guess until then, we stay here.'

'Un. Let's watch TV.'

'...what's that?'

xxx

'Heee...so interesting people really came.' a young man spoke to a soldier who handed him reports, regarding Lantis and Marielle. The two were slow-aging best friends. Lantis is a Magic Swordsman from Cephiro and Marielle is a Healer. They left Cephiro, not wanting to witness a tragedy unfold before their very eyes and would wait it out until its over. They would tell the rest if higher authority is present.

'Yes but still, what tragedy could they be talking about? Isn't Cephiro the ideal, perfect world to live in where those with strong wills can make their wishes come true on a whim?' the middle-aged man wondered aloud. 'There really shouldn't be one. You're happy there forever.'

'Yes but something big must have happened that warranted those two leaving that perfect fantasy world.' the Commander frowned. 'It must be a really big reason. I will be departing for the Planetarian Customs immediately. Cancel everything on my schedule today, Geo!'

'Sure!'

'Behavioral Reports?'

'Our Border Guards gave them a room they shared together guarded by Squad Cedrillon. I heard that they just became the newest fans of the famous Comedy Duo the Autonuts despite seeing Television for the first time in their lives. They've been hearing laughter for some time now...' the middle-aged man said wryly. 'Well, it keeps them distracted.'

xxx

A day later...

This time, it wasn't laughter but screams of horror when the Commander came by the door, and the screams startled the be-jabbers out of the guards stationed outside.

'Now what?!' they stormed inside to see the two freaked-out Cephirians...and a horror movie.

'Oy oy...' the young Commander croaked incredulously as the two...guests backed up so much they wound up upending the couch, and into a painful backwards fall. 'Ouch.' he went to the remote on the table and shut the TV off.

And so...

'Have your lady friend calmed down by now?' the young Commander, Eagle Vision asked Lantis with a kind smile.

'I should hope so...' Lantis sighed as he glanced at Marielle who had to be calmed down by a doctor. 'That show...startled us.'

'That's what scary movies do...and the movie industry uses special effects to win fans over.' the Commander explained. 'If even you Cephirians got affected by that show, that means they're doing a great job and it'll sell well the next few days.' he said. 'So I hear from the Border Patrol that the two of you left your Planet to avoid witnessing a tragedy...what tragedy is it?'

'Before we start...do you know how our system works?' Lantis asked him. Eagle blinked.

'No...every time we try to enter, a barrier always blocks us out.' said Eagle. 'We could only see your world from the outside. A land full of nature and eternal spring and plenty. We've also seen the Royal Palace and the two of you in your usual place in the Palace Gardens some years back before I got promoted to Commander at age 18 last year.'

'Is that so...then I'll tell you of our system and why we left.' said Lantis. 'As you know, Cephiro is a world ruled and shaped by one's strong will and heart. We can bring our beliefs to life. Those with very strong hearts become powerful fighters, magicians and healers. And only the one with the strongest heart can become the Pillar of Cephiro. And we mean that literally and figuratively.' he said grimly. 'The Pillar is chosen by a powerful sentient object that is the core of our world...the Crown of the Pillar. Those who come near it with hearts that did not satisfy the Crown are killed. Only those with a truly powerful heart can be chosen and wear it. That person will then gain absolute power...with a price.'

'What price?'

'You shoulder the fate of one Planet.' said Lantis with a rue smile. 'Everyday, you have to pray for Cephiro's stability and ideal conditions that every living being would enjoy. Your only priority is to pray. You cannot be distracted by anyone or anything. Not even your own family. A lonely existence. You worry that if your mind strays, something will go wrong. And it will on a grand scale. But recently...my elder brother, the High Priest fell in love with Princess Emeraude. And the feeling is mutual. Marielle and I knew that it will never work out. As long as she is the Pillar, Princess Emeraude is not allowed to think of anything else but Cephiro...that is the absolute, cruel law of our land to one who knows how our system works. But of course...our mind says one thing, our heart says otherwise and in a person, our hearts are the most honest thing we possess.'

'We predict that Princess Emeraude will only think of the man she truly loves most. And as time goes by, without her prayers, Cephiro will surely crumble. And she knows that its entirely her fault. She would resort to suicide in order for a new Pillar to be chosen to save our country. But nobody from Cephiro can kill the Pillar. Not even outsiders like people from other Planets.' Lantis continued. 'The only ones who can end a Pillar's life, are the Magic Knights that she will summon from another world and existence. She will summon three individuals who have strong hearts who can kill her. Once the Knights have fulfilled their purpose, we will have to wait for a new Pillar to be born...as Cephiro crumbles. Marielle and I intend on returning to Cephiro when that happens to find the next Pillar.'

'And for that next person to suffer as well?' Eagle asked him with a raised eyebrow.

'No. Upon taking the crown, a newborn Pillar can make one wish before shouldering that tragic duty.' said Lantis. 'We would convince that person to abolish that cruel system, and recreate Cephiro as a world where everyone no longer needs a pillar...and a world wherein as long as one Cephirian lives, Cephiro will live and exist. In order for the tragedy between my brother and the princess to never happen again. That tragedy is because...the one you love most is so near yet at the same time...so far. Princess Emeraude and my brother will endure great heartbreak, despair...and death. In that order. Until then...we'll live elsewhere where we can keep an eye on our world. Autozam happens to be the nearest Planet to do so.'

'I see...' Eagle thought about this a lot. They just learned a new fact from Cephiro...and its latest crisis simply because the Pillar fell in love. How messed up was that? 'And what will you two do in the meantime?'

'I guess...live?'

With that, Eagle had Lantis and Marielle work for him. Marielle will work as a Military Doctor due to her Healer job and Lantis will be a member of the Military under Eagle's Control. And for his subordinates to take Marielle seriously, she would have to 'grow up'.

'Ehhhh?! Why do I have to grow up? Isn't my age convincing enough?' Marielle whined unhappily. 'I'm practically your _grandma_ here you know!'

'Well, unless you want your physiological age confirmed by machine each and every time before anyone takes you seriously...and that will be tiring so kindly be an adult?' Eagle chuckled in amusement.

'Mou...my mental state will change to match though. I don't know what I'm like if I grew up so I'm warning you now in advance buster!' Marielle harrumphed as her whole body glowed white and before a number of people's eyes...she grew big...and when the glow is gone, she appeared as a beautiful young woman in her twenties and her simple dress became more elegant. Her ponytail also got so long it reached her ankles.

Next thing they know, she swayed as if to faint and faint she did.

'She means that literally.' said Lantis as he picked up his best friend and put her on the couch. 'She stayed as an adolescent after hitting the age for many decades. Now that she's an adult, her emotional and mental state an adult her age should have is catching up to her faster and hit her like someone threw a rock at her head. From little girl to woman. She'll be adjusting and when she wakes, she's essentially a woman both in mind and body.'

'And what if she de-ages herself again?' Eagle twitched. He definitely didn't expect this...

'Using Princess Emeraude and Master Mage Clef as examples, she will retain her adult mindset if she chooses to regress her body again. She'll be fine.'

Word spread around Autozam that the son of the President of Autozam took in two Cephirians who were now the oldest people in the country. Lantis was four centuries old and Marielle, despite her looks, is in her sixties. And they're now working for the Military Commander in exchange for a stay.

The now adult Marielle is the 'perfect matron lady' considering her job entails. She is a polite, soft-spoken young woman with a very long patience. However, to those who try to leave her care when they're not recovered yet...has the misfortune of being on the 'receiving end' of a scary smile and her mere presence tends to intimidate misbehavior into submission. That and despite her age, she has quite the following.

Not just her. Apparently Eagle has his share of fans, but Lantis takes the cake. Even the MEN wanted him.

The mere idea freaked him out and it showed with him hanging around Eagle, and finding any excuse to avoid socializing with anyone else. Eagle had fun on his expense when he learned from Marielle why he became so...paranoid for his peace and quiet. However, the two spending time together gave rise to a new gossip that prompted Geo, Eagle's best friend and secretary to 'butt in' to do damage control and with the trio hanging out...only for the rumor to become a threesome, to their disbelief and dismay.

'What of these rumors surrounding my son and Lantis?' the President of Autozam Hawke Vision paid Marielle a visit in the Infirmary. And he wasn't too happy.

'Maa maa...I assure you that Lantis is as straight as a sword Mr. President.' Marielle smiled. 'Although I worry for him because he never had romantic interest in anybody for four centuries now...we Cephirians live long...thus it takes just as long to find someone just for us who'll share our long lives with us. And Eagle to your relief, is not that person. Otherwise Lantis would treat him like a King, spoil him silly and lavish him with love.' the President nearly doubled over. 'That's what we would do if we find someone just for us.'

'You mean that sort of thing is legal in Cephiro?'

'Yes. Well, considering what kind of place our world is...rules do not apply.' Marielle told the President. 'The only rules Cephiro follows are the hearts of those who live in it. I hope these rumors would end soon because they are not true at all.' she sighed in dismay. 'And I wouldn't want to be anywhere near Lantis within 500 miles if he gets mad...he's the Royal Palace's Magic Swordsman for a reason.'

With that, the crazy rumors were dissolved. During free times, Marielle also hangs out with her friends to further dispel budding gossips that her friends are gay.


End file.
